


"Dearly beloved..."

by godrics_quill22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Kisses, M/M, Pack priest!Derek, Pre-Slash, Scisaac - Freeform, Slash, Stiles is just confused, i guess, little bit of drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/godrics_quill22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No weird phone calls, no visits to the hospital... Except a weird fixation with Scott's pillow. Isaac even changed the case without asking!</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Isaac is really interested in Marrying this "other guy" called Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dearly beloved..."

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at crack since I'm usually angsty. I hope you like it.

"I'm getting married."

Normally, when a 17 year old you know and care about says these words, you go into a panic so yes, when Isaac lahey called a meeting dubbed " To all those I hold dear." and said those words, let's just say they all cared.

And laughed.

At least the teenagers did. Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa did not find the humor in that at all, and were gearing up for the biggest speeches of their lifetime but of course Isaac could sniff it on them.

"And I don't want to argue about it. I've thought really hard about it and that's the one I want to spend my life with besides, chances are that one won't live long and I wish to hold him for as long and as intimately as possible."

Well, usually, that's the point where the parents start feeling guilty for nearly rejecting a sick person so that's what happened.

"Who is this person?" 

"Come to the wedding and find out. I want it to be a small ceremony. Derek shall officiate. Stiles will take care of food and Drinks, Lydia and Kira will deal with the reception, Liam and Mason can handle the fashion and Scott... well Scott can be whatever he wants." Isaac said as if one again, he had thought this through too.

Scott took offense at that. Of course he did. "Why don't I have an assigned post? Are you saying I'm not good at anything?"

"Dude, I think he means you're good at everything and can choose what you want to be." Stiles offers encouragingly, patting Scott's shoulder then he made the mistake of adding; "Right, Isaac?"

"Uuuuhhhh... Yeah... Yeah I guess. Sure. Why not?"

Everyone scowled. Derek felt proud of the collective results. -finally moving like a pack- he thought to himself, breaking act when he actually smiled at that.

"See that? Hesitance! He hesitated! And even after, he didn't seem sure!" Scott exploded into a million barrells of confetti. No, just kidding.

"Isaac?" Mellissa probed, shifting in her seat.

"Yes mom?" he asked in a sweet voice and that mom thing-y... way to kill Melissa's scolding vibe.

"Look on the bright side.." Parrish chipped in and everyone turned to him.

"I'm refusing to see one." Scott could *not* be appeased.

"Well at least he remembered you. I was completely left out." Okay that did... yeah that kinda created a bright side.

Then everyone's eyes were back on Isaac who looked as unapologetic as ever.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to practice my southern drawl since I'm officiating." Derek asked, breaking the tension and ooh wait! Yep. The scowls were back.

"I think we all need cookies." Melissa finally exclaimed.

"And pain relievers." The Sheriff chipped in.

Days passed. And although it seemed like Isaac had forgotten about the wedding, the pack knew he hadn't.

Scott was snooping. So was Melissa... And Stiles. Okay this is a futile attempt because *everyone* was snooping.

No weird phone calls, no visits to the hospital... Except a weird fixation with Scott's pillow. Isaac even changed the case without asking!

He gave them a date. 17th March. Holy matrimony of Isaac Lahey and Chuck. No fucking kidding.

Who the fuck is chuck-without-a-Sirname?

It's not like it's an *official* wedding anyway. What with Derek officiating and all that.

Cut to the wedding day and Isaac Lahey walked into Derek's backyard with a pillow on his arm. Oh yeah he was in a suit.

"I imagine that this is to be your groom?" Derek asked with the straightest face he could pull and Isaac nodded.

"Yes, this is Chuck." few people recognized Chuck. Like Stiles because he's stept on Chuck *many* times -oh god that made him sound like a whore- and Melissa, who had *bought* Chuck.

But the ultimate owner of Chuck was nowhere to be found. Scott.

Sometime through the ceremony, while everyone was trying not to crack up at Isaac's vows, Scott stormed into the backyard. "Isaac! Isaac wait! You can't say 'I do' to that... *where is he?* It doesn't matter. Because the only one you're going to marry... Or ever be allowed to marry, is me."

Okay pause.. Wait what? Stiles had *definitely* not seen this coming. He looked around to be sure. No one seemed to have.

"Oh come on, Scott, pull your head out of your ass.." Isaac started to say, only for Derek to clear his throat loudly. "...sorry. I love Chuck, your pillow, because he's the closest-"

"The closest you come to having me? Is that it?" Scott chipped in and was Melissa extra shifty or was it just... Yeah.

"Chuck and I..." --muffled words ensue. Okay that was unexpected. "Don't be presumtuous, Scott.." and how can Isaac keep talking when he's obviously breathless? When he pulled back from the second kiss, cheeks red with a blush, he gulped and opened his mouth to speak again. 

"Isaac?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

"Took you fucking long en-"

Loud clearing of throat. "Language." Derek added sternly.


End file.
